Sweethearts and Suitors
by Play-Our-Song
Summary: A prince wants to sweep Ally off her feet. Not if Austin has anything to do with it. Romantic Dramedy (Comedy/Drama). Auslly.


**Austin & Ally**

**"Sweethearts and Suitors"**

* * *

Summary: A prince wants to sweep Ally off her feet. Not if Austin has anything to do with it. Romantic Dramedy (Comedy/Drama). K+. Auslly.

Disclaimer: The people, places and events in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to actual people, monarchs or countries is purely coincidental. In other words, I made up Prince and Country to avoid doing research on actual princes and countries. Also, this is an unofficial fan fiction. I don't own Austin & Ally, and this is not written for any kind of monetary gain.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Concerts and Crowns**

The circumstances that brought Prince Charlemagne Allegros Wilhelm the Third (Prince Charlie, to the media and to those who knew him) from his Western palace in Grand Moreland to the sunny shores of Miami, Florida were many. He had been sick all winter, and no combination of medicine and old-world cures could quite eliminate that hacking cough from his respiratory system. Not that he was frail and sickly; he was really quite active, but the cough was annoying, especially when it erupted during one of his public speeches. It was therefore decided that some time spent in a warmer climate was in order.

It was also customary in Grand Morland for young men and women of wealth and stature to spend at least a semester studying abroad (and of course, a prince should study in multiple locations in order to gain a global perspective of things). In primary school, Prince Charlie had boarded in London. In middle school, he spent a year each in Seoul and Madrid. He passed his first semester of high school in Capetown, and now he was eager to visit America. His royal mother's sister owned several prosperous businesses in the Miami area, and Prince Charlie's eldest cousin had agreed to supplement his schooling by tutoring him in economics.

So it was decided that the prince would spend what was left of the winter and the upcoming spring season in a high-class private school in Miami. Unfortunately, Prince Charlie never made it past the first week in his new school. Oil was discovered under the football field, and the principal promptly sold the property and moved to Rio. The student body was distributed to various schools throughout the Miami area.

Now, as for the reason why the prince begged his family to have him transferred to Miami Public High School, instead of an institution more appropriate for royalty...

That, of course, was because of a girl.

* * *

Ally Dawson was removing the dust bunnies from the shelves of Sonic Boom, her father's music store in the Mall of Miami. It had been a slow day; most customers were steering clear of the mall today because several of Miami's streets were blockaded to make a path for the arrival of some dignitary and his entourage. Her father was annoyed, but Ally didn't mind; it gave her a chance to do some spring cleaning. She had just finished with the guitar display case when her boyfriend, Austin Moon, and her best friend, Trish Delarosa, ran in.

Literally. They practically fell over one another in order to get to her.

"Ally," Trish declared breathlessly, "you're not going to believe this!"

"Whatever it is," said Ally, putting down her dusting cloth and looking expectantly at her two friends, "it must be good!"

Austin grabbed her hands in his. She blushed at the contact. Ally had been friends with Austin for a couple of years now, but had been dating him less than 72 hours. She was still giddy at the thought that they _could_ hold hands, and it really _meant_ something.

"Tell me," Ally said.

Her hopeful expression almost knocked the air out of him, she was so pretty. But, he took a deep breath and told her, "We're going to play at the Miami Concert Hall this Saturday night!"

"What?! Austin, that's amazing! That's incredible!" Trish, Austin and Ally celebrated with a group hug, made difficult by the fact that they were jumping around and screaming like crazy.

"Wait, wait!" Ally suddenly stopped jumping, holding onto her friends so that they had to stop too, and looked around. "Where's Dez? He should be here."

Dez was Austin's best friend. He was the one who recorded Austin's songs and directed his music videos. Austin was a talented performer, but it was safe to say Austin never would have been noticed if it wasn't for Dez.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon," Austin assured her.

"Yeah, he said he had to get something for our celebration." Trish shrugged.

Of course, Austin gave credit to all of his friends for his success. Trish was his manager, and even though she never seemed to want to work very hard, she was always pretty good at the work she did for him. In fact, Trish was the one who brought the idea of Austin playing at Miami Hall to the attention Austin's agent.

"Well? Aren't you gonna ask how I managed it?" Trish wasn't above fishing for complements.

"How'd you do it, Trish?" Ally obediently queried.

"Okay, since you asked, they're hosting a special event for up-and-coming talent. One of the acts had to cancel last week. I heard it all from Megan. The singer they had scheduled was one of the new stars she was interviewing; he had an accident while extreme snowboarding. He'll be recovering for a while; his nose probably won't ever be the same..." Austin and Ally cringed, but Trish continued, clasping her hands together dramatically. "Even when I subtly papier mâchéd Jimmy Starr's car with Austin's picture and fliers for the concert, he didn't seem to get the point. It wasn't until I promised to stop 'harassing' him that he agreed to make a bid to get Austin onstage."

"Unconventional, yet effective," Ally nodded in approval.

"We'll only have time for two songs," Austin told her, "but it's a great opportunity. This'll be the biggest audience we've ever had!"

Suddenly, Ally fully realized what this meant. Thousands of people were going to see Austin in concert! Some of them may have never heard him before. Mentally, she went through the list of Austin's songs, but none of them seemed just right for this event. He needed something new. She felt a little light-headed and grabbed onto the customer service counter for support. "I have to start writing! I have a couple songs I can finish if I work all night!"

"Good," said Trish, "because they want Austin's song list by Thursday morning."

"Thursday - that's two days! Okay, nobody panic, I'm on it!" Ally shoved the cleaning supplies in Austin and Trish's hands. "Here, you guys clean; I'll go write the two best songs you've ever performed!"

She started to run upstairs to their practice room when Austin grabbed her hand.

"Ally, wait! You'll sing with me, right?"

Ally wrote all of Austin's songs. With very few exceptions, he outright refused to sing songs written by anyone else. And that was okay, because her songs were good, award-worthy, radio candy (so Austin thought). But, Austin really hoped she would be more than his song-writer. He had been trying to get her to perform onstage with him for as long as they had been partners, but Ally suffered from crippling stage fright.

Had suffered. Past tense. She actually performed with him just last week. (Admittedly it was for a much smaller audience, but she had done it!)

If possible, Ally's face got even paler. "Oh, Austin, I don't think I can do that..."

"Okay, I know it seems like a big leap from your mom's book signing party to a giant concert hall..."

"Ya think?"

"But, it's really not any different! It's just performing; just you and me. I understand if you don't want to do it, but think about it!" He reached down to affectionately pat her head. "You can do anything, Ally; you're amazing. And, I'm better with you."

"Aw, Austin, that's so sweet! But please stop petting me."

Austin dropped his hand and grinned sheepishly.

"Think about it?" He repeated.

"Of course," she promised, "I'll _think_ about it."

This was the moment Dez chose to make his grand appearance. He was carrying a string of helium balloons, a box of firecrackers, and a grocery bag full of whipped cream.

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

"No, no, no!" Fueled by visions of her father's store going down in explosive flames, Ally pushed Dez and his box of tricks out of the store, locking the door behind him.

"You know what? I changed my mind; Dez doesn't need to be here."


End file.
